While workloads are distinct units of work where a specific function is provided (e.g., an Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) gateway) a service is a collection of cooperating workloads (e.g., a mail system comprised of an SMTP gateway, Internet Management Access Protocol version 4 (IMAP4) mail interface, Post Office Protocol version 3 (POP3) mail interface). While these services can be handcrafted what is needed is an automated way to assist in the creation of such services.